Moonlight of an Angelic Wind
by Ayaehinashi
Summary: A romantic, tragedy adventure relates between a tale of an angelic wind and a heinous passion of a demonic compassion. One boy, who felt in love and desired a dreamy fantasy with her heart everlastingly. However, a loathsome abhorrence brought an ending.
1. The Fallen Tears

Moonlight of an Angelic Wind  
  
A romantic, tragedy adventure relates between a tale of an angelic wind and a heinous passion of a demonic compassion. One boy, who crossed his eye to his dear and felt in love and desired a dreamy fantasy with her heart for everlastingly, however, a loathsome abhorrence brought a sorrowful conclusion between their hearts. Now, he lost his destiny and was trapped within a naive world. Desire the fact he walked onto the new world and was brave to seek for a new home. But on the other hand, he felt a fearsome malevolence, which had annihilated his past of history, and the sin itself walked on humanity. Now, with a new world, new friends, and a new destiny, he will change the world unto an eve of hope, or total annihilation.  
  
The rating of the story is [R] for containing some sexual materials, strong language, theme, and extreme violence or drug use.  
  
Moonlight of an Angelic Wind is © cOpIeD rItE by Ayaehinashi and Ayaehinashi Corp.  
  
Author words: Primary thing is that please do not copy any element of my story, plots, character plays, etc. because they are indeed extremely extraordinary to me and I have place a great amount of effort into it. Lastly, please enjoy my tale and 'read and submit a review... please.' I am new in FF.net btws... Enjoy!  
  
The Fallen Tears  
  
It were the violent cries from the grey sky; a dark sheet covered the atmospheric was kaput like the world was fallen unto a loathsome humanity of annihilation, for the reason that the tears from Heaven were sorrowfully fallen with deep melancholy. The tempest presently located was like an end of the humanity; it was mournfully forceful, but I thought it was like a sorrow. Indeed, I heard her sorrowing cries because of somewhat the grief and wholly of misery. I noticeably heard the glaring calls from up high Heaven where the calls strongly thundered upon my ears where I heard her screams from another world.  
I stood there for an extensive time and was sorrowfully ogling at her resting bed. The drops of rain from upon were fallen onto my clothing and wetted my entire body. As I looked there, I had more and additional drops of tears from my watery eyes. Soon, I felt my heart pitifully beating with haste; I had more tears fallen where I had difficulty to inhale and exhale. I was vacuous; like senseless.  
The tempest continued to fall strongly and the Heaven fiercely roared once more. Immediately, my eyes were absolutely opened and I was awakened for a bit. I took another glance at her and indeed felt sorrowfully sorry for her and a dishonorable disgrace for myself... I believed from then, I had spoken was gibberish because those words I spoke before, everything had happened were useless and obsolete by now. Words were useless. The only, a single vital thing was my true emotions and passions for her...  
"Together forever, we are always there..."  
Together, we were friends in any way, everlastingly united, even if all of us were located within different worlds. We had always been united for our dreams; it was an aim; an aim from all of us. Our dream of success, but our aim of our ambition was disappearing in every instant. I was the only individual left and with two choices where I was thinking which was a path of mine. Meanwhile, I thought of the history behind where I was at the moment...  
The story started when we were isolated and trapped by the hands of the governor of our homeland, Ru Nan. Ru Nan was one of a major and the majority of populaces resided province within China. The province divided into five divisions. Firstly, the central and it was the greatest where countless wealthy populaces resided; where the governor was resided. The Northern was the second greatest of Ru Nan, but the Northern division contained the poorest people. Penultimately, the Eastern and Western division were alike, it contained the least amount of people but yet it was poor as well. Lastly, it was the Southern, indeed was a kaput part; contained numerous homeless people and children with no parents. There were greater populaces than Easter and Western division but poor like them.  
My friends and I lived in the Southern of Ru Nan province.  
I was fifteen; all of my friends were older than me by an age or two. We disliked our governor from our childhood. Obviously, he was an incapable administrator and badly treated us with a lackadaisical character toward us.  
We had to present aggression against the governor of Ru Nan, thus then may peace shined upon our passions and our livelihood ground.  
  
My friends and I started a gathered group where we shown odious, violent behavior against the governor. There were numerous of us: all were nearly around sixteen and seventeen years old, and then the youngest was me.  
We advanced onto the wealthy division and invaded the needed wealth for us. We had taken much and greatly from the wealthy families, and especially the governor, who held absolute wealth; those were stolen and been placed within our hands. He tried to counteract numerous times against us by aggression, although he never had accomplished his undertaking, where we eluded his hands and received greatly from his hands.  
We were like a courageous, reckless mice; invading and taking wealth greatly from houses. And, the governor was like a cat. Though, it failed numerous tries and never had an idea of our faces, it never had stepped aside and desired to catch us. It was never tired, indeed like us; we had no fear at all, at anytime. We desired any omnipotent from him and freely take any single elements of his universal power that we desired; as for our greed.  
It was furthermore a memorandum to demonstrate to the government, this then they will present harmony and fair of the poor people and us.  
  
It had begun that time...  
  
Within that time where it began, we were still in the Southern of Ru Nan. Everyone, the entire gathered clan and myself, together united within a surface hideout.  
It was dark, and not even a tiny shining light was located within that room. I was sleeping with my eyes strongly sealed. Without any voices, I slept with comfort and with peace; after all, I was indeed tired that night. Suddenly, I unexpectedly heard a thunderous voice and caused my eyes opened. I got up with speed, and I was hastily awakened and took a glance at a nearby window. At that moment, I saw a vicious lightning thundered upon within a blink of an eye. Swiftly, I heard an earsplitting and fierce cry upon the sky after the lightning was summoned. It was then I noticed a heavy rainfall was fallen from the high Heaven and a tremendous tempest was summoned.  
I was tired indeed, and had no intention of observing or was never being aware of with careful and meticulous attention regarding with the deep tempest. I tried to sleep within the enormous sheet of the darkness but while experiencing a discomfort. Then, I strived to be asleep once more other than had failed to be. But in one moment, just a blink of an eye, I slept for a short instant and saw a nightmare, or was an imagination; I was unsure and incapable to explicate the image although I indeed saw and be capable to explain with no trouble because it was truly a terror certainly! What I saw was not destined or be told to humanity! I felt an excruciating tenderness like never before. What I saw was an infernal annihilation! It was clear that the image I saw was a burning Hell. It was a great sheet of the tremendous inferno within my view and covered the entire background of the display. The terrifying flames were not much of a shadowy deed, but an individual inside that burning image within my view was the terror! He was a dark unknown worn a black robe. I was incapable to distinguish his appearance within a blink of my eye. However, within just an instant, I saw him carried an enormous sword, which was dread. My view drew closer to his sword, and my eyes saw a petrifying eye fiercely opened on his sword! The inferno within the eye had shocked me to an eve of destruction like a thousand needles were in my heart! I heard my very own bloodcurdling screams and terror! But suddenly, it was silent... My view was dark... I heard nothing and felt an icy phrase.  
  
"Hey..." I heard a ghostlike wind. "Don't be afraid..."  
The voices were like a female character.  
It continued...  
"There is nothing to fear..." The breeze slowly said. The voices were the same ones I heard early. A ghostlike wind, and like a female vice. "Don't cry..."  
I was puzzled and bamboozled at all out of the blues.  
My eyes were totally opened and I saw nothing but a bright, white background within my view. Then, the voices I was hearing were no more and disappeared; I felt something was missing within my compassion and felt a horrendous sorrow within my soul. I observed everywhere but nothing was there other than a plain atmosphere. It was like I was losing my personality humanity and was in progress of converting into a ghostlike fantom. I began to be tired. I had my eyes slowly sealing and absolutely was aware to fall asleep.  
"Hey!" Unexpectedly, I heard a tremendous voice summoned upon my ears! My mind was awakened, but my eyes were notwithstanding feebly sealing. Also, it was cold and I felt no warmness. At that moment, I slowly opened my eyes and had a nebulous view. I saw a blurred sight and noticed someone was in front of my vision, but was unsure because I was inept to discern in quagmire.  
"Hey!" I heard the voice once more. This time, I noticed the voice was from a female character. I strived to distinguish what was in front of me once more. I slowly was able to discover the individual in front of me.  
"Are you alright?" She asked with deep worries.  
"You are here, Aiwa!" I cried.  
She was older than me by several days by age. Aiwa, a name represented as in love and peace. Aiwa, she was indeed the most beautiful lady I ever known that time. Aiwa was a bright minded, cheerful character. She had a fine body, attractive eyes, and the most significant was her kind heart. Aiwa and I grew up together within the province without parents. I grew within a no wealth and no food of my era, thus I had to embezzle for living. In one case, I ran to her one day when I was chased by several enemies. Aiwa saved me; it was when I felt something nearby me. It was not wealth or food that I had striven for eons of my desire, but a vital connection I needed. She was a delightful and food friend indeed and still certainly. When I was in trouble and felt hopeless, she was there and guided me out of quagmire. She was my older sister.  
"There, you will be fine." She whispered and was relieved after knowing I was unscathed. Then, she drew herself nearby me and gave me a close, warm hug. She felt so warm, warm as something I desired to get a hold of for extensive eons. "I am here."  
"Aiwa, I need you." I spoke quickly with a frightening speed within a horrifying voice as if I was experiencing a vicious torment of something morale shall not be imagining. I held her strongly and taken aback in fear. I felt my heart beating terrifyingly and foreseen tears fallen from my watery eyes. "I was so scared! Please! I beg you to stay with me, I need you. I don't want to be here without you. I..."  
"I will be here with you." She interfered and promised and lastly calmed my terrifying worries. My heart was in a pace of bit by bit, slowly soothing down and discontinued my alarming in panic. Then, I thanked Aiwa for her cheerfulness which meant a great amount for me indeed. I had fairly a few drops of tears fallen unto her shoulders from my rheumy eyes. Aiwa noticed, she released my body and placed her gentle, warm hands onto my cheeks which warmed the atmosphere of my expression. Her shimmering eyes, with magnificent, glittery shines on her sense; the attractive stars of her brilliant eye absolutely drew my lachrymose eyes to free and made to burnish. It drew my globe crossed her star and caused a blush upon myself. "I am here for you, don't cry. I will stay with you."  
I was incapable to thank her in any ways possible. Therefore, it had caused me to heavily shed my tears once more like a hastily river fall. I drew close and hugged her in haste again. I named her name continuously and presented thousands of my thankfulness to her in my tearful, crying pace. I knew it wasn't enough for her. But, Aiwa, she just kept smiling and made me had addition comfort. I didn't wish to rest even though I was extremely tired. I was afraid to lose the comfort thus I desired to know I was nearby her for the awareness of the comfort. And, without her, believed possibly the nightmare will be summoned unexpectedly.  
  
Those extremely late hours of darkness, Aiwa was still there with me and presented great amount of comfort for me. Both of us were together sharing the same, small bed with a shared, small piece of a woven material as a blanket for warmth. I was not asleep yet and felt the air was awfully icy, and shaken in frosty era. Aiwa knew, and was not asleep as well. She drew so close to me, and before so, I already felt her warmness. She hugged me where I felt her kindness from her warmheartedly heart; it was not just a lukewarm, but pleasantness.  
"Come closer." Aiwa said.  
Then, I slowly drew closer to her while blushing. In that moment, she had her hands closely embraced and drew me close by to her. I was capable to perceive sounds of the gentle sound from her calm heart. My body was so close to her, I felt a strong warmness, somewhat an affection, which I had to embrace to her closely.  
"What's wrong? You are still awake during these late hours." She questioned, wondered, and asked in a whispered voice. "Are you still frightened?"  
"I am not afraid if you are by me, Aiwa." I expressed in a small tone. "But, I am afraid I will lose you."  
"Was it the nightmare?"  
"Yes." I whispered.  
Aiwa understood the expression I had and been struggled for that moment. She was aware the nightmare I had was an extreme one without a doubt and was meant to be frightening everyone with its heinous and malicious passions. I panicked for just an instant.  
"However, you must fight it." She whispered, and then continued, "The wicked passions cannot be defeat useless you fight it."  
I said I may be incapable of conquering the heinous passions that I faced within my view. I then asked her if she had a belief for me if hope was there for me.  
Aiwa gave no respond. She just smiled, and continued to present her passions from her heart.  
"Sleep, there are no worries. You can fight it."  
Thus from her care words and so it came from me to rest in peace because of her benevolent care. From those late hours, I was capable to sleep and the days after that night. I was glad that Aiwa was correct about the vanishing of the bloodcurdling nightmare. Aiwa said I had the courage and valor to combat against the horrific anguish. I was relieved, and believed I had prevented the releasing of terror upon my point of view. It was when I noticed there was nothing to fear anymore.  
  
I remembered a moment with her... It was special.  
  
"This is unbelievable, the gentle wind, the smooth air blowing upon the breeze, and the attractive image of the flowers. This garden is surely beautiful!" Aiwa and I were in a gorgeous, stunning, and a fine garden located in the far side of the town. There were countless of gentle blue, lavender flowers, and moreover there was this yellow kind, a yellow lily like blossom, located in every angles of our view. It was a bright luminousness, full of light, like her brilliant mind. A cheerful color represented as her jovial character. Furthermore, there were these pure white lilies with a charming touch like Aiwa's smooth and delightful skin of her body, so attractive was a bright of an angelical beauty. The following was a kind of similar to an orange lily with a warm, affectionate personality. Lastly, a very last kind we had our eyes were on was the striking, crimson roses. The passionate emotion of love, and a strong amorous color was like her beautiful lips where I desired to kiss caress her lips with an expression of amorousness. That day, the stunning garden I saw that day with her was the most beautiful image within humanity, like the most beautiful female, Aiwa.  
The background itself was peaceful certainly. Charming birds were singing with sweet sounds. The butterflies were happily dancing upon a high level of the sky. The clear sky, a calm breeze, and the peaceful daylight of shines, indeed itself were something that cannot be forgotten.  
We were happily together there for that one day. It was something I would not have forgotten for eons and the remaining of my existence. Aiwa said the same expression. Moreover, she stated a dream within her ambition that both of us, united to live in this gorgeous humanity for the remaining of her life.  
"I would like too as well, Aiwa." I stated. "This garden is indeed peaceful. The charming breezes and the sweet flowers are perfect. An image I like to be reflecting for the eternally for my existence. As well with you and together living in this wonderful delight, it is Heaven as in my expression, where I feel happily living with you forever beyond my image.  
"Yes, this is the right home for us. It is peaceful, and so charming. It is surely perfect like your reflection." She agreed.  
"Yes indeed, Aiwa."  
"Then, allow our reflections to dream here." She cheerily stated, "This is a delight we are happy with. Let's wish and hope of our connection will be here. I wish both of us will reside here together, to be together, and leave together."  
It was very indeed a dream for our connection.  
  
However, until one late of hours, suppose I thought our future moments were a romantic view. I thought my soul will live onto a joyful reflection. I thought absolutely wrong. It was where terror covered my soul...  
  
Four weeks later, I found myself crossing my eyes onto Aiwa, it was something known as adoration. Somehow, I was in love.  
I was shy that one night, where I planned to presented myself onto her and showing my true expression for her. Though, it was tough and I knew I will have a difficulty to go through. However, unexpectedly, I was not the one who shown the connection between Aiwa and I, she presented to me the connection to me.  
I was in my room and thought of what my presentation shall be. Then, someone knocked on the sealed door. It was Aiwa. I opened the door, shyly welcomed her within. When she entered, she immediately closed the door and presented her striking eyes upon me. I wanted to present those words I had hidden for eons regarding the love connection from me to Aiwa. However, when I started my first word, she interfered.  
"I have spoken to your gentle listening for an extensive eonian. I chatted concerning with expression within my sensitivity and my sense of close emotion instants. So many matters of subjects I desired to chatted, hence numerous terms you listened of my shares." She had spoken in her true expression of passion and adoration. "There is a matter which I desire to share; it is something certainly difficult, and hard to verbalize while my heart is pounding with a lacking self, confidence pace. I strive to put across this emotion to you within every conversation, other than I never did. It is so difficult to put in my sense of view; something certainly heart to heart. The feeling with me is so strong that I have to express; an intense liking with you."  
Soon, just an instant enough, I was surprised the affection from her. It was indeed over extreme I thought at first. But, it was her true expression of liking. On the other side, I was delighted that she had the same, matching affectionate emotion as I do for her.  
"You are the only one I desire to care for. From every eon, I pray myself just for you and hope we are endearing charms of two dears." She continued, "I love the only individual; I love you."  
Soon enough, the romantic affection happened within a blink of an eye. Aiwa drew so close to me with haste. My view saw her lips were attractive and gorgeous like a magnificent rose's color of vivid, rosy, cerise emotional sensation. Her hands were placed on both of my cheeks; I felt her burning heat. She drew me extremely close to her; she kissed me after I saw the glorious element of her lips. The flavor of her charming kiss was gracious, sweet like a delight taste of a luscious cherry. I felt it was blessed and thank Heaven for this loving moment. However, it was where terror was summoned.  
We were undressed, together on bed. Our hands were closely holding parted. Aiwa murmured with a show of dearest, she presented a soft, gentle kiss with a sweet taste onto my forehead. Her smooth fingers were placed on my thigh while I had a sudden moment and made myself lighten even more akin to an amusingly colored of a creamy vanilla. Her hands were than gently crossing onto my waist to my lips. Aiwa softly pressed my lips against, kindly pushed me back to lie on the bed and then was roving across my lips. Aiwa kissed her way down unto my lips and her tongue was slipped between my lips, contacting to mine. I immediately gasped as I felt Aiwa was pressing closer. I immediately released and pulled myself out. Aiwa got up while she was exhausted. Then, she wrapped around my entire body and placed her lips with a calm kiss on my forehead. I passionately hugged her tightly and smiled happily. We were closely embraced while took a fine glance at the wonderful full moon at that night. She continued to chart about her feelings then she questioned if my feelings were the same. At last, I was able to speak my hidden words. I explained to her the same way she expressed to me. Of course, I had the liking for Aiwa. She smiled after my long expression for her. Then, we had our finally kiss...  
"Aiwa, you are inside! Hurry, open the door!" Suddenly, someone knocked the sealed door fiercely and screamed in a frightened character.  
Both of us together were shocked. We both hastily obtained and wore our clothing. Aiwa immediately drew and herself and opened the door. She was next-door and one of the members of the clan; like Aiwa and I.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Aiwa worriedly questioned.  
"We are in trouble." She answered in quagmire and had an inflexible occasion of breathing. "They are here, they discover our hideout... It is them..."  
Aiwa was stunned and taken aback.  
"What's going on?" I asked in worries. "What's the trouble? Who is here?"  
"Our everlasting enemy is who." Aiwa turned around and worriedly answered in a feeble quality. At that moment, the lady who alarmed us immediately eluded with speedy haste. Aiwa immediately drew my hand and pulled me out of the room hastily. We ran and proceeded inside the long hallway where both of us heard the pandemonium screams and cries within the encounters. "The government has decided to confirm aggression against us without even a motivation. Blast his pompous of that loathsome kibitzer."  
"Are we going to be okay?" I asked in panic and worries. "We are still everlastingly together even obstructiveness ahead?"  
"We will not fail." She said and then continued, "Other wise, we will be lost forever."  
I was stunned, then I had loosen the attachment between our hold, and stopped flee for an instant within the lonely hallway.  
"Don't worry." Aiwa smiled. "As long I am here, you will be fine."  
"I am scared, Aiwa..." I said in a saddened tone. Then, I shed tears because I was terrified that Aiwa will be gone from my view. Suddenly, both of us heard an earsplitting scream like someone was killed, or it was! It was so nearby. My soul felt a mass amount of armed soldiers were advancing unto our location. The sorrowful cries were ubiquitous and were screamed from everywhere and at the same time. I was capable to distinguish within my view that the silent spirits were penetrating unto the atmosphere of despair where the sky was covered by a horrendous sheet of chaos. The sea itself was meant to be colored in blood. The oppressors enjoyed the melody of sorrow cries from their exact creation where had made me suffered for eons. I had sensed there were great, intense sorrows of cries, of despairing while they were prayed for hope. My intelligence thought of no expect of nirvana but a malicious anguish. The tormentors had released horrors and shadowy hatred upon us; I felt I was receiving the smells of cruel suffering. I felt terror, was upon my soul.  
Consequently I was indeed frightened; it caused my chronic tears falling like a sorrowing tempest. I sat down while crying in fear. After that, Aiwa was even now strong; she sat down and then hugged me like whenever I had panic which calmed me every moment. Followed by, she drew something from her pocket; it was jewelry, appeared was made by a shiny reddish crystal, and a circular formed with a crimson butterfly at the center. She held the fine ring carefully, and then she slowly drew my right hand close to her and gently placed the ring to halfway, on my ring finger. Lastly, she presented her kind smile onto me.  
"This fine ring I found is yours to cling on to." She whispered. "Commit to your memory and to your heart that this gift from me, that is something for you to remember, as me, where I shall be with you, forever."  
I began carelessly allowing my tears from my eyes to down unto the wet, small body form of a pond by tears. My finger were moving to and fro with bashful moments, in a surprised spirit, while Aiwa continued to place the ring from the mid to the end. The tears were continuously fallen while inflexibly breathed out and drew in, however, this instance I realized it was not just any fallen tears; it was fairly the tears of joy.  
"Together forever, we are always there..."  
The terror covered my soul was disappearing within every instant of faith from Aiwa. All the calm, compassionate words she had spoken, and the caring appearances she kindly expressed, were certainly hopes.  
It was the vital, most affectional, passionate moment where I was surely feeling serenity, and loved with Aiwa, forever, for eternally.  
  
However, it was the last... And, the terror was summoned once more within my soul...  
  
Just within an instant before in a blink of an eye, an unexpected arrival was penetrating within the hallway where Aiwa and I stationed. There he was... the dark warrior worn a black robe within my nightmare. Indeed, I, without a doubt, knew the dark unknown in my nightmare was him presently. I had no clue if I summoned this prime evil or the sin itself destined to unearth me. Other than what I knew, I screamed, and cried hopelessly... The next thing I knew what Aiwa was near me. She was surely strongly embracing for my comfort. My heart was a bit calmer. However, my feeble eyes were terrifyingly facing the prime evil itself. I saw no face from the dark warrior, but I saw black clouds, with an ominous rumbling of discontentment. The malicious inferno of his was burning the hope of mine. He was not just an immoral sin, but more a boding evil, behemoth within my petrifying view.  
The dark warrior stood there like he was pleased to find me. He single-handedly held an enormous zweihander, an extreme, huge sword with a beyond standard of mass, volume and power.  
"At last, I finally found you." He spoke in demonic vertebrate. The voices repeated itself within my mind after I heard it thousands times in an instant, which had seriously harmed my ears, like the appalling, heinous, bloodcurdling screams from dead souls were blaring unto my defenseless ears!  
I screamed terrifyingly while in a horrify quagmire! My refections within my head of intelligences were being critically wounded! I had hurriedly placed my hands on my painful forehead and desperately getting a hold of.  
At the moment, I knew Aiwa speedily turn around and tried to present care. She uncomfortably and at her full volume, questioned me if I was fine or well. However, her unclear voices were vacuous. I was incapable to visibly heed her words for the reason of my feeble, weakened ears. I knew she was there, excluding my hearings were kaput which brought a hopeless call unto the moment.  
The following moment I knew what my eyes were still directly ogling at the dark warrior. My view saw the background behind him were the tremendous, burning infernos. Yes, I sensed his terror was there! A loathsome and the intense hatred of immortalities were bathed in the bloody flames. The wicked souls within the inferno, the heinous passions of sinister desires, the blood, the darkness, were flowing unto him!  
He advanced in demonic speed! As he moved within step by step instants, the infernos followed the rhythm of his movements. The infernos followed him. The background was filled of Hell with demonic approaches.  
I had not believed this occasion was not meant for me. I didn't thought it would be me. I was scared indeed, like facing hell itself with fear. I believed what I saw was impossible for humanity. I believed it was... my greatest nightmare!  
  
I remembered those words were to be thought within my mind in fear...  
  
The dark warrior was speedily advancing with demonic haste. In that same moment, he drew his huge blade and was about to assault us both!  
"Hurry, we must flee without delay!" Aiwa immediately stood up and got my hands. She hurriedly putted me thus for an escape. However, I did not stood up at all and been feared like a soulless doll. Aiwa tried numerous times to pull me harder with haste, but I remained still in fear and terrifyingly gawked at the coming prime evil! "No, we must leave now! Hurry, we must flee!"  
Words were slow. Actions were much quickly to be acted. The next thing I knew... I was awaked, seeing Aiwa was in front of me... with the demonic assault... bloods were falling upon and landed onto the ground like the bloody water drops settled in a dismay progress... the drops were grouped like a blood-spattered pond... the blade been penetrated through ... her body.  
"Aiwa, no, this can't be! No!" I screamed with my eyes absolutely opened! A tear from my eye had fallen in an upset moment. It was difficult to comprehend in this painful second of a falling tear. The dark warrior pulled back his loathsome attack and caused a serious impact on Aiwa. She stood lifelessly in one second without any movement or any character of living. "No!"  
  
All I had in my mind within that second was my worries...  
  
My view saw Aiwa landed hard on side onto ground. I was breathing with difficulty while being hurriedly on my worries. I immediately crawled with haste and drew my entire self near Aiwa. I worriedly sat down next to her. I saw her tearful cries from her dying eyes. The feelings of her special warmth were vanishing within an instant of the twinkling of an eye. I took her hands and placed mines of hers, trembling in shock and worries, my hands had to hold hers tightly. My eyes were extensive appeared, come into view in shock and felt the impossible instant indeed. My heart was beating tremendously aggressive and violent because of the sudden alarm. It felt a breaking force onto my sensitive feelings like a sinister haymaker aggressively broke my compassion within that sudden instant.  
"Aiwa, no, this can't be happening! Why, Aiwa? You can't... It can't be..." I had tearfully cried with on quagmire while having difficulty on my breathing movement and heartbreaking tears falling hastily onto the miserable.  
"It must be..."  
"Aiwa, no, you can't! I, I do not know what to do..." I said in sudden cold, inept character with a nebulous voice. "You can't leave, Aiwa, or all I have left will be vacuous and being of an apathetic xenophobic. There will be nothing near my will or emotion... you can't go, Aiwa. I am scare... I am frightened. I am..."  
"Hey..." She spoke in a character of a ghostlike wind. "Don't be afraid..."  
"Aiwa..."  
"There is nothing to fear..." Aiwa diligently forced her losing right hand to proceed onto my cheeks even though there was not much left. Her cold hand was the last I felt but it was a valuable histrionic. She feebly whispered with all was left of hers. "Don't cry..."  
Her eyes were quiet, right lifeless with open dead eyes upon. There was none on a cast of her humanity intelligence left after that shocking moment. But all the left was her was smile; she kept smiling... after nonetheless of livelihood yet she was pushing the limit of her existence that represented something livable, for me. I had nothing other than my stunning opened eyes, the heavy breath of unspeakable, and I had a serious sea that cried trouble in a tearful storm... I slowly sealed her eyes in a rest of the peacefulness. I drew myself close to her cheeks. I had placed my lips for her several times with the very last kisses. My hands, both were closely embracing her frozen hands. Then I moved one of my hands to her icy cheek, I cried...  
  
"Aiwa, my close loved dear, Aiwa...  
Why must you leave before our fantasy?  
Bond of myself, and her dearest kindness  
Indeed, I felt a pleasure and was in place of great delight  
By Heaven means, marked to a happy turn of phrase  
Perfect certainly, was...  
But why it must be? Why? Why must the sky to be covered in shadow?  
Why must we not gift within peace?  
But to as a sin, death drew approached unto our close bond...  
Heaven, the sky itself, why cannot allow us to link?  
The tempest itself thunders, doesn't it?  
And of hatred releases for us!  
Noticing the fact itself, I cannot stand...  
My love indeed, you are  
I love you as a musician loves his violin  
Except whilst the musical wind cannot be play  
Depressed to be sure as I am sad in me as well  
Aiwa, thousands forgiveness for you...  
For reasons I must express  
But I cannot share... How must I continue?  
You are not here but in another  
Thus why shall I live without you within my view?  
Thus why shall I live without your heart within mine?  
Without the warm kind near me  
May the will of hatred and loneliness summoned in despair upon my soul  
Aiwa... This world I dislike and cannot accept..."  
  
"Aiwa... I am so sorry..." I hopelessly despaired, "I must cry..."  
  
The releasing hatred was summoned upon his soul and loneliness covered what was left of his within his lonely world. The child himself desired his conclusion, thus will his fate itself weaken unto the leaving sky? 


	2. Vengeance

Vengeance  
  
"Aiwa... I am so sorry..." I hopelessly despaired. The calamity, the tragedy I felt was dreadfully heartbreaking. Upset with this heartbreak, I was incapable to calm myself down. Those of my pitiful tears from my saddened eyes fallen unto the miserable one; the one I was linked with, the individual I was destined to love for eternally. She, a sweet dear, my love, Aiwa, why must she to be disappeared? I had nothing left but sorrowful cries, and sad tears were coloring my visible soul. "I must cry..."  
I was in a deep, shadowy silent along sided with the plain of despair, alone in darkness, without a star sparkle, not even something warm. From that, my feeble heart was slowly fading. As the wind blew without a much of a passion other than ghostlike, I felt nothing but a downfall unto a dark pit; advancing alone, without a soul nearby, unto the underworld.  
  
I wished to leave this world without delay since she was not nearby me anymore... But, his words disallowed me to expire...  
  
"Massacre! This is it, this is the blood, this is the massacre absolutely, and it is all I desire. I thirst for this blood bath!" His demonic words ferociously tormented my ears! My head, my mind and intelligences were once again been seriously harmed! I critically placed with hands onto my forehead with sudden haste while scramming in terror! At the same moment, the dark warrior screamed like he was harmed. He kept terrifyingly talking to himself with a frightening voice against himself. I had a clueless idea within my view. "No, not yet, isn't? I am sorry. Forgive me please! Allow me to present thousands of pardons. I am so sorry that this bloodbath is not enough. I will show you more, more blood! Massacre! My thirst is endless!"  
I was seriously terrified indeed; I was left with only the frightening eyes directly ogling at death!  
"Hurry, I want the next soul!" He fiercely yearned. "This is it! I will show you. You will be taken in great pleasure from everyone who I slaughtered!"  
"Massacre, come unto me!" He craved once more! "Now, give me your strength, allow your supremacy unto me! Blood, darkness, now come unto me!"  
"That boy over that, I want his soul!" He ordered himself!  
"You're mine!" He aimed directly at me!  
It was a tremendous zeal and I had a sudden shock with another deafening, bloodcurdling scream was summoned! Until, everything was paused for an instant. I was puzzled... regarding on this out of the ordinary movement. The demonic infernos behind the dark warrior were frozen absolutely and the unknown himself was paused like icy hoarfrost.  
"Hey..." I heard a ghostlike wind gently whispered. "Don't cry..."  
"Aiwa, is that you?" I was unexpectedly alarmed and for sure she was here. I was in a high spirits surprise. "Aiwa, it is you! You are here!"  
"Hey..." She whispered. "Don't be afraid... You must fight it! Don't let him fear your soul... You can win, you can do it!"  
Suddenly, the era itself turned back unto presently where the demonic infernos itself were played once more!  
"This is it, die! You poor youngster shall be shatter!" The demon drew upon his big sword and was advancing with a demonic haste! "Begone! Suffer in torture! You are mine!"  
"Enough!" I cried with an intense force while with a livid emotion was summoned upon my soul. A burning blaze was lightening upon my present heart. "You callous person! I cannot excuse you and it is not forgiven on what you have just done today. It is unforgiving!"  
"What's the matter?" He discontinued his charge against me. "You are indeed a miserable boy. Pitiful, do you wish to fight..."  
"I have suffered enough from your poison words! You are indeed a callous person!" I vigorously interfered and then forcefully questioned him. "Why? Why did you do this? Don't you think you went beyond the horizon far enough? Don't you feel sorry for your own humanity?"  
"Humanity, you said?" His strange, unspoken humanity voices were clearly shown from his poison lips. At the same moment, he wickedly presented his sinful, malicious laughs upon his fatal mouth. "A man himself from the Heaven's creation does understand indeed, a straightforward word of humanity by simply looking at a mirror with a reflection of man himself. However, why would a man from the Heaven's creation, why would someone like me does not understand the word you just spoken, humanity?"  
I was paused within an instant after hearing his answer clearly. I absolutely was puzzled indeed. I had in mind at first it was an unwise dialogue. I thought he was a windbag and tried to bamboozle me unto deep, nebulous quagmire. However, whilst I schlepped onto a conclusion, I thought he was no human and no myth, but a true demon itself!  
"Rejoice, youngster! I have no what you call a creation of the world's humanity." He pompously cried with a bloodcurdling character of his callous histrionics. "However, then what am I? Am I a monster? Could I be an evil spirit itself? Or am I just your greatest nightmare?"  
"You fiend... What are you?" I was sickened. Then I questioned while glowering at the immorality demon. "Why? Why did you slay all those people? Everyone had done nothing incorrect. Aiwa, even she didn't do anything. Why? Why did you kill her?"  
He callously presented his malicious giggles.  
"Answer my question! Tell me!" I forcefully demanded an answer.  
"For the same reason of every man himself desires for his will." He answered with a puzzling reply which caused me tremendous confused. "I annihilated those people for the same reason as the will of every man's, like your will. You will be yearning and eagerly die for the will of your desire. Indeed, it is true. I am positively sure that you will risk anything to see a face of that girl."  
"You have an apathetic personality..." I grew with irritated emotion.  
"I am absolutely correct. As you see, even your will is greedy like every man's himself. All creation, a man himself was wickedly created and man's himself, was indeed born with greed." He explained. "Thus, where men themselves are fiercely struggling against every creation until the very last individual is standing with triumph. This presently brought an idea why I had to kill everyone and must kill you. Therefore, are you all set unto your greatest nightmare?"  
"I am not afraid the likes of you!" I had violently grown with forced, angry passion upon my soul and vehemently shouted with a full intense character.  
"What? You are not afraid?" The dark demon was taken aback a step behind.  
"Not by the likes of you!" I tremendously thundered!  
"You are so zany indeed. Well, you are still a little youngster after all." He murmured. "At least, you will be joining in a hopeless world with the dear you love. And, you will be leaving with a goal that all of you were trying to complete. Not just between you and that girl, your entire gathered group is what I meant. Your target is accomplished."  
"What? What target?" I wondered.  
The dark warrior drew his remaining hand unto his inner robe. The next thing I knew was that he took something within. At this moment, he presented a callous, wicked smile and maliciously giggled while drawing a deceased, bloody head of an individual from his robe! Lastly, he scandalously laughed with all his immoral sin within his compassion! He questioned if I noticed the head of that individual. I was clueless, but shocked by his poisonous passion and gave no reply. He then stated the head he was holding, was my enemy, the governor of this fair city, Ru Nan. He explained the man himself was greedy as well and desired to be the most superior.  
"However, he failed. That pathetic fool never noticed he was a feeble individual contained with an incapable supremacy. Those elements of his feeble power were burned unto the senses of Hell." He heinously laughed. Then, he held the bloody head high upon where it was in front of his eyes which he had a direct look of the dead eyes. A great amount of blood was fallen from numerous dens and holes of the head; the demon licked the lessening blood like he was enjoying a fine juice. "To burn means to die!"  
The demon continued his offer to present the head to me. Firstly, I questioned him why bothered to remain an obsolete, pathetic head of a feeble individual, from what he believed. Afterward, he giggled maliciously first of all! After that, he named himself a nightmare, and then stated those who dared to break him shall suffer unto a greatest nightmare for eternally. I then questioned if he done something against. He answered the feeble individual desired the same desire as all men. I was puzzled. The dark warrior clearly answered that all men desire power. The feeble man laboriously requesting for my supremacy unto his compassion, therefore he kept yearning for strength, he said. However, the man was known as an inept fool thus the dark warrior reluctantly to offer his supremacy and totally annihilated him with a demonic haymaker.  
"His head is suffering within my nightmare for eternally!" He wickedly laughed. "However, if you desire of his head like of your aim, I can offer this head, at least you will have done something before you die."  
"No, never, your gift is poison. I shall never accept an offer from the likes of your heinous passions!"  
"What, you declined?" He questioned.  
"Even as if my enemy has a worthless character, he still has a life of humanity." I stated tact. "Your immorality torment should not mean for a soul itself. Not under in the name of Heaven, not even be picture to a creation himself."  
The dark warrior had begun to maliciously laugh and said my converse was gibberish regarding on humanity. He then loathsomely questioned if I was teasing and being narcissistic on the subject of the humanity that he was reluctantly believed. I began to glower with an irritated passion against him. At that moment, it was impending, not haphazard, that a pandemonium obviously will be summoned. He carelessly dropped the lifeless head onto the silent ground and then cruelly continued his statement, with a wicked voice of his, regarding on the head of all humanity will be placing on top and so on. Lastly, he heavily stomped and violently onto the dead, which effortlessly broke the entire skull unto ashes! He continued stating the entire creation of humanity will be ashes unto Hell of hatred.  
"That's enough, you sick demon! I am through with your poisonous terms." I stoutly thundered while had my hands tightly closed with the fingers bended against the palm forming two strong fists. "I don't care who you are. It's useless to listen to your sinful, immorality terms. I will put you unto your greatest misery!"  
"It's useless to resist, you pathetic fool!" He maliciously laughed. "Who do you think you are? Do you want to die that badly? Tell me why, youngster. Go state your point why bother to strive to fend off against me."  
The dark warrior malevolently giggled once more.  
"You are indeed a pathetic child." He maliciously laughed while preparing to draw his gigantic sword upon. He had formed a fist with his remaining hand. Then, he immorally screamed with demonic auras summoned upon him. I felt his surpassing demonic reaction harmed my heart even I was totally frightened! He maliciously laughed in a tremendously loud character this time. "You foolish buffoon, you do indeed desire to die that badly! Who do you think you are? You don't even have a sword in your bare hands!"  
  
The dark demon intensely charged ahead with his prepared sword rising upon his eyes. The moment itself, I saw the ubiquitous infernos were following his hastily speeding of his rhythm. At the same instant, within a blink of an eye, I saw his sword was prepared to strike within my nebulous vision! I feebly released my fists unto free hands which I had used to cover my head with haste!  
I blinked again in a hastily movement. However the moment was paused again once more like ago within a short instant! Everything within my vision was colored in white and the opposing demon himself was paused.  
"Don't be afraid..." A breeze gently blew nearby.  
"Aiwa, Aiwa is you!" I had my eyes absolutely opened! I heard her voice clearly once more!  
"Your strength depends on no sword. A true strength depends on your faith..."  
"Faith?"  
Swiftly, the era turned back unto present time again within a sudden blink. First thing happened was that I released my eyes. Then the following thing I saw was the sword was already on its striking assault! I hastily sealed my eyes thus prevent whichever stunning emotion. All of a sudden, I heard her voice again, saying to trust in my faith... Then, suddenly an aura, a strong aura was surrounding me in with mighty haste, creating a strong force to prevent the sudden strike and pushed the demon himself upon a high atmosphere summit! The demonic warrior landed unto an unbalanced feet where caused him to fall upon the solid floor. My eyes were slowly unsealing after hearing a hatred tone of an expression from the demon himself when he was downed on ground. I had my eyes extensively opened. I looked onto my hands and felt a warm force on my palm. Then, I turned my hand around and looked onto the crimson ring; I grew it growing intensely and powerfully while my soul was strengthened strongly as well.  
"Aiwa... Is this the crimson butterfly you whispered onto my ears?" I questioned in a whispering tone.  
"What, that's impossible. How did he?" He worriedly questioned to himself with apprehension. He uncomfortably continued, "You got to be kidding me, no?"  
The mighty aura continued growing fiercely and powerfully within every instants of my impossible breath. My eyes were certainly completely unsealed with an unbelievable compassion, I thought. I felt, indeed, that my heart was growing with strong warmness. Lastly, from what I knew, I was not in fear anymore to be sure, other than in an extremely tremendous intenseness with a possessing of a great power and strength!  
"It can't be. It just couldn't! He held an element of the unmistakably supremacy." He fearfully whispered unto himself.  
Suddenly, immediately the demon's sword began to tremendously tremble in an unbalanced haste which the warrior himself was feeble to hold his own sword and exhausted. The dark warrior screamed in fear! I had no idea what was going on. However, unexpectedly, the sword itself greatly summoned a fanatical aura with a demonic aura I felt within my heart. Then, a crimson eye was appeared on the sword! It slowly was unsealing itself. At that moment, when the demonic eye fully opened itself, a bursting, defiance was summoned upon the aura! The sword's strengthened aura was nearby covering the entire atmosphere! Every moment I took, the pain, the harmful impact I felt, was violently tearing my compassion! They crimson eye cried fiercely unto my harmed eyes, which was nearly breaking the vertebrate organ of my hearing, nonetheless I was incapable of maintaining equilibrium of sensing sounds.  
"Nonetheless, he held my prevailing insanity of true supremacy indeed; the potency I been striven of seeking for eons!" The eye fiercely thundered! "I've been waiting for that day for too long! I must obtain my element held within that child. Go, you preposterous fool! You must attain it from that child, I must restore soon!"  
"Certainly, I will indeed attain it for your desire, my sword..." He feebly whispered while exhausted and having a hard time inhaling and exhaling. "Give me your strength, my sword. Please, I beg your universal power! Please, come unto me!"  
The sword stormily brought a prevailing aura unto his body!  
"Go, now. I must attain it, thus soon I can be revived!"  
With a demonic benefit from the sword, the dark warrior was strengthened indeed, unto an influential monster itself. He had eyes like hawk and exceeding the impossible, he was like a master of the sky. He dashed unto me hastily within a blink of an eye! He had a summoned intensity from the loathsome sword, a considerable force which delivered a deadly attack unto me! The fearsome aura had made me quickly had my hands covering onto my head once more in fear! Suddenly, the defensive force was strongly summoned again! A might of a crimson light had given a best warning for him in haste. The force had deflected a direct attack against back onto him! He landed on an unbalanced feet, and then fell onto ground once more.  
"This can't be! I can't even lay a hand on him!" He immediately worried.  
"What's the matter? You feeble fool! You are too weak to do anything!" The sword bellowed.  
"No, I can do it. I need more strength from you, my sword. I beg you for your omnipotent!"  
"Silent, you fool! How can you get a hold of my potency if you are indeed extremely pathetic?"  
While the warrior himself was begging something, I heard. And, the sword was scramming words that were not understandable in humanity, the aura covered me was strengthening itself. I felt a tremendous inferno was covering me. Whilst I stood strongly and began to form a fist, the fiery blaze was tremendously seeking of its enemy in its objective of tearing a feeble soul. An anguish inferno fiercely engulfed the dark warrior while he was worriedly screaming in Hell! Then flames formed a globe of a fire blaze with devastating static bolts surrounding my right fist! Then, I formed a flat palm with my right hand and aimed directly at the dark warrior.  
"You're revolting! Go away!" The charged, burning bolts were released from my palm and fiercely charged onto the demon in haste! "Get out of my sight!"  
The fire bolt strongly pushed him back unto the flames behind him! The dark warrior was seriously harmed after the heavy impact. At the same time as he just noticed he was burning himself by his own flames, he cried in a painful despair. For a long moment, he screamed within an extensive moment until the flames nearby was dried, including the aura nearby me, the misery of the demon discontinued and was there no more. My heart was hastily pounding and the entire aura covering the atmosphere was giving me a burning emotion. I whispered these words to his despair...  
  
"You were full of nothing,  
Thus there was no reason for you to continue in humanity itself  
You had to die,  
Since your heinous passions were not meant in this world  
Now, I've put you unto your misery, you are gone for good  
There are no graves here for the likes of you,  
Go back to your world,  
Go back where you belong,  
And never come back.  
Rest well, in your plains of despair."  
  
The hideout itself soon was totally annihilated unto pitiful ashes. I carried the remaining of Aiwa's, and was capable to elude and then stationed in a safe place: the most beautiful garden that we liked.  
I felt a misery was about to be summoned. A miserable rain was fallen from the dark sky. Heaven, itself, was thundering with a tremendous influence.  
I dug a resting bed within that garden while a tempest was fallen from the sky. Soon, I placed Aiwa unto her sleeping grave.  
"Sister Aiwa, rest in peace..." I shed tears like a sorrow river running endlessly... I presented thousands of pardons saying that I was not capable to live within our dream, whilst she can rest in peace within our dream garden while I was suffering within another the world I disliked. The tempest continued to fall strongly and the Heaven fiercely roared once more. Immediately, my eyes were absolutely opened and I was awakened for a bit. I took another glance at her and indeed felt sorrowfully sorry for her and a dishonorable disgrace for myself... I believed from then, I had spoken was gibberish because those words I spoke before, everything had happened were useless and obsolete by now. Words were useless. The only, a single vital thing was my true emotions and passions for her... "Together forever, we are always there..."  
There was no choice. I couldn't do anything but leaving sorrowful tears behind the history itself.  
I stationed and stood on a high cliff with a limited overhanging face of a rock. I was ogling at a bottomless pitfall in front of me while hearing mourning cries from the grey sky. I thought unto myself that there was nothing for me left, since I was powerless at living without support. I whispered these words,  
  
"Heaven, hear my cries...  
My yearnings were strong,  
But I understood there was no nirvana within the rest of my soul  
Now, elements of mine are banished  
With no other skills of living,  
I am now trap within an unfamiliar world  
There is no reason for me to live  
Perhaps, there is a small room in deep sorrow to house?  
Since this world has no need of me  
I might just leave..."  
  
There was no choice and no other way. I threw myself unto the pitiful hole... I felt the sorrowful winds blowing against me while I was falling. From that, I knew I was within my last moment.  
"I am sorry, Aiwa." I regretfully whispered within my last moment of life... Everything was shadowy then...  
  
"Don't feel sorry yourself, little brother... There is no pity." The winds whispered without my ears noticed. "You are not standing by to penetrate this world yet, little brother. You must live... Your destiny has not station unto its conclusion yet, thus there is a point for you to live. You must believe in faith..."  
  
Moonlight of an angelic wind was shining upon the eyes of a sleepy boy. His eyes were still absolutely sealed. However, was her wind capable to unseal his eyes within an eon? 


	3. An Epic Paladin

An Epic Paladin Epilogue  
  
A Time of Great Age History  
  
This was a phase of a great aged olden times, where this chapter headed back unto a historical era. Though, history never was capable of sealing itself clearly to our existing epoch, no more than left few single ideas were presenting mystical tales behind which present humanity studied well to make it fit for human compassion.  
This was an aged historical time...  
  
A beginning where this chapter started, located in a chronological site, an Ancient European site, the Holy Roman Empire.  
  
Back in history itself, approximately an era of 1555; there were two potent countries in the Ancient Europe: the Holy Roman Empire, and states of the Germans. In Germany, numerous, indeed a countless number of peasants were sickened by the threats from the Roman Empire, thus they desired war against them.  
Once upon a time, the Empire was physically powerful indeed, and presented an aggressive capacity unto the entire Europe itself, therefore there were much of enemies they battled, they faced the entire Europe for their pious glory, which they had conquered a great amount of land.  
Since the Holy Empire had countless enemies blocking its passageway, they had to encounter greatly. One campaign was against an Italian force. Because having an awful atmosphere during the war against small Italian states, the Holy Roman force had lost a great amount of food, and men certainly. Therefore, the entire Empire suffered that one defeat and weakened an element of the kingdom.  
Then, with its force weakened by the Italian force, the German peasants from states finally had an opportunity to encounter against the Empire.  
  
A city of water, many nobles lived in states of Germany. Within, there was a grand, magnificent cathedral with glorious window shaped in religious tales and fine designs of beliefs. One day, there was gathered group of paladins and a principal of the gathering, and having a discussion while sealing every door, every light source, which leaving the entire room without a bright light; just a dark cloud over the horizon and smoky atmosphere located. They were having a talk regarding on their encounter against the opposing enemy.  
While discussing concerning on their plots, someone slowly knocked onto the main door, from outside, with a physically powerful force. One within stated only paladin was allowed for this moment. The outsider answered that he was a paladin as well. Then, two within drew themselves onto the door and unlocked it, unsealing the door. The outside stood between the position if light and dark. They allowed him to penetrate within.  
The bright sun light was blinding and breaking the air barrier of the smoky atmosphere. The entire was covered in gleam within after unsealing the door. The outer paladin penetrated onto the gloomy room along with the two paladins. He dressed normally, but differently to other paladins, since others were armed with armors, swords, and fine pikes while he was unclothed, unhand.  
"Greetings, noble paladin." As the unarmed paladin entered, the principal welcomed and then continued unto his statement while emitting smoke excessively with a pipe of cigar. The principle himself was old indeed. "Perchance, with this dismay, perhaps you are not ready to conflict, no?"  
"I beg your thousand pardons, sir." Sir Frederick nebulously stated in a monotonous tone. He dressed normally like a peasant with standard clothing while faced a group of armed paladins. "I presently just had gotten up not on time a bit."  
"Well met then, paladin, it's been a while to meet one of your disgraceful kinds. Go back home, paladin. It is truly a malodorous blunder to proceed onto a situation that you do not be in the right place at. The confrontation is no place for you." The principal apathetically jeered while drew in smoke from the pipe and then exhaled from his terrifying foul odor in a lungful of air. However, the outer reluctantly accepted his words and wanting to join the gathering group. He then directly gawked right at the principle with a pointed finger right onto him and appeared that he had spoken, facetiously, that he will schlep a conquest for his condition. The principal hopelessly sighed and then questioned, "Well then, noble paladin, what's your name?"  
His name was Frederick, Sir Frederick, he said. A courageous knight, he titled.  
"Sir Frederick, noble paladin of the German's state. Don't be some pompous fool." He seriously stated with a vehement character and took a serious drew from his smoking pipe, and then he haphazardly blew a releasing, lengthy smoke onto Sir Frederick. "The conquest will be going halves onto our manors, not just your condition."  
"Yes, right, of course." He sounded in an unvarying tone. And then Sir Frederick carelessly changed the matters of subject. "My haste like a lightning of the sky will bring a victory for us. I am here in your side. I shall roar like a tempest. The victory is already in my hands."  
"You are excessively zany, yet you are indeed a narcissistic person." He rapidly expelled air from the harmed lungs after took an air from the malodorous smoke and tiresomely sighed once more. Then he questioned, "You are not a child, are you not?"  
Sir Frederick gave no direct answer but a careless character shown. The principle drew a heavy draw from his smoking pipe, then slowly released and waiting for an answer. After a fairly long moment, he himself was careless then after the moment. He putted the patience aside and then continued onto his plans with his fellow paladins.  
The fellow paladins wonderingly questioned to the head principle regarding on the plots against their opposing enemies. The principle had a hard head at first. Then he slowly took an additional, heavy drew from his cigar and laboriously released the smoke onto the shadowy atmosphere. Then, without explanation, he questioned for suggestions from anyone.  
One paladin was summoned upon the stage. He explained the force should perform violence to a nearest enemy's campsite, thus the force can pilfer their supplies, station onto a resting area and restore oomph from stolen supplies, if the enemy successfully been kaput.  
The old principle himself was taking the weight off his feet and drew another heavy smoke. He sighed and then at a snail's pace, released the malodorous breath of his foul-smelling air. He then questioned in a monotonous character, regarding information on paths, passageways unto their campsite.  
The same paladin on stage answered. He gave details that two paths; one path, a flat, dried land without a tree, a path unto an undersized township, a very small village containing a small amount supplies and extremely inflexible to reach there. Though, still capable reach there with having a laborious approach. The other pathway was a straightforward thoroughfare to a black forest and capable reaching without using many supplies. He also explained during the advance unto the enemy's camp, the climate, and weather, present will be burning.  
"By which road will be an excellent way to advance?" The principle asked.  
He advised the principle to voyage unto the black forest road. After all, visibly shades could be calming the troop's morale he thought. The principle agreed.  
"It is a straighten thoroughfare which stands onto the enemy's camp." The paladin continued. The principle continued listening while taking another draw from his smoking pipe. "Furthermore, there are countless, outsized black tress located within. Therefore, during our journey, the opponent will not be capable to distinguish our force despite the fact that we are traveling in surreptitiousness. As well, if we need additional supplies for causes or reasons, we can station within the deep forest, in calm atmosphere while in a burning day, next send a quantity of our men back to request and wait for reinforcement, since we are secreted with stealth, we have time for support if needed."  
"Well known, noble paladin!" The principle immediately got up, released the smoke from his lungs onto the shadowy atmosphere; he had the minority coughs, and then gladly to see an eye to eye. "Your arrangement exceeds the enemy's!"  
"Wait, your stratagem is not satisfying yet." Sir Frederick interfered.  
"Why is it not agreeable?" The same paladin who suggested the plan aggressively questioned to Sir Frederick and then asked, "Do you have a better suggestion? Is my stratagem not good for you?"  
"It is not excellent in this moment in time. But to a child performance, by all accounts it is to your liking. However, even a child himself can perceive unto the hidden shadow of yours." Sir Frederick smilingly jeered. The paladin angrily roared furiously and was belligerent against the apathetic kibitzer. "Perhaps you should be more facetious before your discharge the blunder you have released because your eyes are not impending regarding to the warfare."  
"Principle, person in charge of our army, please follows my words!" He turned around at the face of the principle. Then, he fiercely pointed his index finger onto Sir Frederick. "I request this Judas to depart immediately!"  
"Before so, the man himself has the right to counter words." He exhaled noisily at first. Then, he slowly stated while drawing another from his pipe and released lastly. "Sir Frederick, what's in your mind? Tell me, please give pleasure to everyone, and share it all to us, noble paladin."  
"I recommend the entire armed force to progresses onto the other pathway. I assume it is most excellent if our force advances onto the other passageway, the vacuous plain of the dried land." He just schlepped in quick words.  
That paladin began to maliciously chuckled and callously jeered at Sir Frederick.  
"Won't the opponent be capable to distinguish us subsequently?" The principle asked.  
"Well, yes of course. The opponent has eyes, indeed? They are not blind, as you know." Sir Frederick triflingly schlepped in speedy words once more and appeared careless. "We are proceeding to cross swords against them anyways. Won't they see us, no?"  
Almost immediately that paladin began coldheartedly laughed at Sir Frederick in an out-of-control character. Soon, the entire collection of paladins joined the amusing instant.  
"How many men do we have?" Sir Frederick converted the subject and then asked.  
"Well then, what if we call for additional supplies for our troops?" The principle paid no attention onto his appearance and callously ignored while he questioned. "Are we capable of storing our troops in that location and our reinforcement?"  
"You answer my question first before I express my idea."  
"Who gives a concern regarding on your foolish expression?" He angrily questioned. "I am careless regarding on you; never mind of your recommendation! Our companionship will journey on the path to the black forest and it is our conclusion!"  
"Wise choice, my principle, it is indeed for my duty to guild you into the most excellent pathway." The paladin who advised smilingly applauded and with pleasure, cheerily clapped with a snail moment for his very own pride. "Will Heaven's sun shines upon our victory, you will be this town's hero in a new day."  
The plot was then chosen. The principle summoned a dismissal to all the paladins located. Every paladin bowed, stood straight ahead, and lastly placed a fist upon their heart as a fortune satisfaction. Then, they departed immediately, other than Sir Frederick. After he released his fist, he, without a friend in the world, dejectedly stood hopelessly meanwhile everyone were dismissing without an eye on him. At the same moment, the principle was summoned behind him.  
"I beg your pardon, young paladin." The principle held his arms crossed. He gave his pardon unexpectedly however Sir Frederick was falling unto a dark hole such like having a lacking spirit, liveliness. The principle released and had free hands allowed. He placed one of his hands on Sir Frederick's shoulder and then stated, "As you know, I do not wish terror itself or hatred to release upon on this land. I wish our land can be equal and dwell in peacefulness. To do so, I must be wary of every corner. I must do things correctly and cast the wisest choice of every doorway."  
"Perhaps you shall follow my words; I can earn our small lands onto a conquering summit." He immediately turned around and verbalized formidably with force. "My diplomacy and words are terrific and well to be heard. I will not fail you; I can bring it to glory!"  
"Noble paladin, please now. It is grand, indeed, if you carry our lands to triumphant." The principle chuckled with a small amount of elation. "However, it is impractical, noble paladin. You can't just earn a conquest for our lands to a summit. Even a man himself with no equal cannot bring a conquest for either reason of Heaven's will or Hell's desire. Like yourself you are incapable as for that reason."  
"Why is that not likely to be achievable? Are you saying that I'm weak?" In a burning anger, Sir Frederick asked belligerently and reflected that the principle was unwarily jeering and scoffing at him after hearing his reaction regarding on declining on Frederick's matter. Then, he continued aggressively. "Did you imply that I am not being worthy of our legions to a conquering summit so then you will not place my name onto our legions?"  
"Not likely at all, paladin, I did not indicate a particular implication of such." He took several worries aback. The principle sighed. And then he continued, "At least, I am thankful because of your bravery, but not just conceal under a hidden shadow. You brought yourself high as a raising sun to express yourself. I beg your pardon from my selfish words earlier, but I must admit this clearly, you are indeed a strong paladin."  
The principle leaned over; he was near Frederick's ears and then whispered something to him. Whatsoever it was, it willingly satisfied Sir Frederick and leaving him with a fantastic smile. 


	4. A Familiar Apple of One's Eye

A Familiar Apple of One's Eye  
  
I was incapable, was not able to conclude my words... of my view I saw. First thing I knew was watery; my eyes had a nebulous vision of blue waves. Follow, I saw a bright sheen shining upon me which caused my eyes to resist a small amount, in between the view of bright and deepness. There was no air, I had to hold my mouthful of air otherwise I knew I would be done for. Then, my location was strange; within a blink of an eye, I felt that my body was falling, while struggled for striving to drive myself back upon the higher sky.  
Words I tried to cry were like impossible; I tried to screamed and cried for help; I drew my hand upon the high sky to hope someone would reach and give me a lend of a hand. Soon before I noticed, the atmosphere was dead in my view. My eyes were slowly unsealing while I was falling, unexpectedly. Shortly, I took my very concluding breath and was pulled by the deep gravity; everything was ended, I thought.  
Death, I always had in mind it would be dreadfully gloomy. I thought once I advanced there, I would be hopelessly struggling by myself within an obstruction. Everything was monochromic; the world was a soft blue in my view. The world was strange; I thought I seen it before; I was on ground, feebly without a bit of liveliness left. I cried for help, but I heard no sounds from my mouth, caused a shock within a moment! I tried to get up, however I couldn't but noticing I was incapable to move myself. I continued to cry several times with fear. Then suddenly, I heard a... smooth voice...  
"I am here, please help me!" I cried but heard nothing from my mouth. "I am scare! I am here, can you hear me? Please, hear me!"  
"Don't be afraid, I am here." Soon, I saw a hand from the sky. I heard her voice... Her voice, a voice that was very familiar to me, but I was... unsure. I tried to force my hand to reach but was completely frozen indeed; frightening again while struggling. She softly said, "You can do it, try harder. You are almost there."  
My view was whitening in a flash, but very shortly my eyes saw that I was safe because of her rescue.  
The image I saw had changed. I was within a room, an extremely small room barely held a fair bed and a single chair. I was on the bed, feebly, without a much of a physical strength, left with an icy ill. I was wearing warm clothing: a robe with three bottoms, and was covered with a small bedspread.  
"Hey, good morning. How are you feeling?" She was there... Her beautiful face and her sweet, charming voice from her amiable lips like the fine color of a rose. She was indeed an attractive lady, which I thought I saw before... Thought, still was unsure. She smoothly greeted with her soft tone. "You have been resting for a while ever since the noon of yesterday."  
  
The image within my view flashed once more in this moment. Then, she opened the bedspread and unsealed the bottoms on the robe I was wearing. At the same time after, she placed her gentle hand on my heart; I felt a very good warmness from her palm so charming which had melted the frozen ices within my heart. It was a delight which was something very pleasant that I could not let go, however, somewhere, sometime, I thought I felt it before...  
"Be much more careful next time. If I was not near you, things would be a great deal of a nightmare." She said with a smile. "Promise me this, okay? Whenever you wish to travel anywhere, do anything, let me be with you thus I can protect you, promise me?"  
She had an enjoyable smile on her charming face. She giggled, joyfully, while sealing the bottoms on the robe I was wearing. At the same moment, she carefully took a glance at my lips and stated were cold and colored in an ill color. After that, in the same moment, she placed her warm hands on both of my blushed cheeks, and then she herself drew closer onto my lips...  
"Hey, Xianghua!" Unexpectedly, a male voice was summoned at full volume! Suddenly, I was immediately awakened from the dynamic voice and had my eyes fully opened, but the first thing I knew I was on a very small bed, without clothing on me but a blanket covering my lower body. Secondly, I saw after I speedily unsealed my eyes in swift haste was a girl, suppose her name was Xianghua, with her eyes closed, located extremely close in front of me with her lips located exceedingly close at my lips, and her entire body was on top of me with both of her hands on my chest. Then, within a blink of an eye, she suddenly opened her eyes and had her face blushed. Follow by; the next thing I saw within a quick blink, the male, held a long rod, who summoned a loud voice previously, was blushing in deep red on his expression. He murmured with a monotonous character and mumbled, "Xianghua... I just wanted to ask if you got our breakfasts yet."  
"No, Kilik, we were not doing that!" Xianghua immediately raised her entire body up, making hands everywhere with a surprising character. "No, Kilik, it was nothing! I was not kissing him, but I had to do something else with him."  
"You two were supposed to do something else?" Suppose his name was Kilik, he asked in a monotonous voice while still having a serious blush on his crimson face. "Xianghua, what is there to do when you are sharing the same bed while he's unclothed and with your entire body, and your hands all over him, and lastly while you are extremely close right onto his face?  
"No, it wasn't anything all, Kilik! I didn't kiss him; it was not anything like that!" She immediately aroused up while on the bed and surprisingly screamed, "His lips are extremely frosty like freezing wintry. I had to do something to warm him up!"  
"His lips are cold, no?" He sighed and continued, "How would you know if his lips are cold? There's no other way to know unless you kiss him. And, how does a kiss warms?"  
"Enough, sorry, I beg your pardon." I interfered while having a confusion regarding on the two strangers, and the location where I was. "But, what happened? Who are you two?"  
"Hey, you woke up all of a sudden. Your entire body is too cold; you need to be asleep more while you are getting your strength back." Xianghua said while Kilik continued saying that Xianghua was everywhere and feeling everywhere of my body; I thought it was a practical joke at first, but as I had took my eyes onto his, I noticed he was being serious. Then, Kilik with an angry expression visibly hidden, departed without delay, and immediately slammed the door and with thunderous steps while he was leaving. Xianghua sighed, and then she slowly sat back down on the portion of my leg between the hip and the knee. Xianghua giggled and then once more sighed again. "That Kilik, he is such a little child, always easily being crazy at such little fake."  
"I am sorry, I caused all these. If I was not here, that wouldn't have happened." I totally apologized with a feeble tone while fallen onto bottomless fissure. However, other than, at the same moment, I finally noticed something was... not right... I had no idea how in this world I gotten myself unto this point, in this very room with two unfamiliar individuals. Xianghua claimed it was not my fault and was saying that Kilik was like this always, and will shortly be usual, somehow. Presently, I wondered with an eerie, inflexible character... "How did I get here?"  
"You were indeed extremely fortunate and blessed. Otherwise you wouldn't be here, breathing." Xianghua with a smile, giggled. I then continued to ask the same question. Xianghua continued, "Well, I saw and found you out nearby, lonely, without a clue what happened, out on the sea."  
"I was on sea, an ocean?" I was puzzled.  
"Yes, that's true. Look behind you, into the window and see for yourself."  
I then turned my body around, took a watchful glance through the close, nearby opened window, a gleam had brightened my eyes as I noticed a new season and saw a great, tremendous blue sea with sun shines sparked onto it creating a glittery sight. With, smooth and gentle songs, sang by numerous ocean birds flew by my view. Then, as I took a careful look at above, I saw numerous placed flags with different descriptions, symbols represented influence and imperialism perhaps, I thought. I heard many tones of voice and accents throughout the outside window, above this area and within. At last, I noticed this place is a pirate ship at last; I was inside somewhere, with an unfamiliar stranger, or a pirate.  
"Who are you?" I asked following by.  
"Right, of course, have I not introduced my name?" Xianghua cheerily chuckled.  
"No, I just heard your name moments ago. Your name is Xianghua, is it not?" I stated. Xianghua giggled once more and asked me why wondering regarding on her name while I already had it in mind. I continued, "What I meant, Xianghua, who are you? Are you a pirate?"  
"No, no way! I never had an interest to be one." Xianghua giggled.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Well, I am just a friend."  
"A friend, you say?" Suddenly, my mind was whitened, just for an instant. In this view I saw, it was... thoroughly white without a trace or anything animated. I stood in this world for a moment, though it could be presently a second in another world, however there was no timing at all, I thought, in this world. Then, a path was lightened in front of me, a walk- able pathway. I started to advance onto the passageway, as I walked forward, I felt myself a tremendous soreness within my entire body! I felt strongly onto the white ground and landed violently with a terrifying scream I summoned without a sound. Suddenly, I saw an unfamiliar girl... was summoned in front of me. All the sudden, she had her gentle hands placed on my cheeks without noticing. The soreness was disappearing unexpectedly within a blink of an eye. First thing first, I was surprised. Then, I had to thank her so much. Lastly, wondered in strange world why she had helped me.  
"Remember? Both of us, we are friends forever. Our eyes, both of us, and our heart always there united. This is what friends do. You are a great person which you are a great friend thus it is why I must care for you much and significantly" She spoke in an attractive character and giggled. "You are like a little brother to me. I am like an older sister. This is wonderful like we are a relatives thus I can take much of a care to you like a true sister would do."  
Suddenly, the present time was summoned back normally within a blink of an eye, unexpectedly.  
"Hey, perhaps we can be wonderful friends as well. Don't you think it is a great idea? Thus I can take care of you then you wouldn't be harmed anymore, never allowing yourself to be lonely anymore." Xianghua drew closer to me and said cheerily with a joyful smile. "Well, I am more like a sister, don't you think so?"  
"So I am your little brother, no? This is off of a subject matter." I laughed.  
"It would be fantastically pleasant to have a charming boy, like you, to take care like a little brother." Xianghua giggled. Then, she asked, "By the ways, I haven't notice your person's name. What's your name?"  
"My name..." It was an extremely hard question indeed, I thought. At the same time, I finally noticed, with delay, that my name was unclear. With a sudden shock, my head was devastatingly harmed within an instant. I cried 'help me' so thunderous but yet was voiceless. Suddenly, my view was flashed into a deep white, however, this time, it was not lonely nor without a thing alive in the world, it was dreamy that I felt was good. I sat down gently on an earth filled with beautiful roses with its attractive color which had my eyes locked on. I felt a calm breeze blew by as noticing the same girl from previously, was summoned at the same moment.  
"It is you previously ago. Hi, I saw you earlier ago. I thank you because of your kindness." I, with gentleness, kindheartedly thanked with cheer.  
"You are welcome, little brother. As a sister, I must help you as much as I can." She answered with a smile. "I am glad I can still help you, even now I am not the same anymore."  
"What's your name, big sister?"  
"My name is not significant not anymore even to the world, or to anymore, and you as well, little brother." She answered; however, she appeared expressing a deep, gloomy sorrow.  
"Why is that?" I wondered with deep confusion.  
"I am not near to the world you are on or along side with you."  
  
"No, that's incorrect, sister! I am here!" I cried and then stood up, immediately ran onto her and lastly, hugged her closely. "I am here, sister! You are wrong. I am always going to be here for you. I am here with you in this world and especially with you everywhere, forever!"  
"Yes, you are right, little brother." She smiled and placed one of her hand on my forehand. "I am sorry. I was wrong. But the good thing is that you are correct. We are going to be together forever, and nothing will divide our connection apart. That's a promise from me, your sister."  
"Sister, you will promise me." I smiled.  
"Yes, indeed." She continued, "But you must promise me something significantly for me. "  
"Anything you ask, sister."  
"You must never lose your personality." She said while placing her last remaining hand on my cheek. "You must remember your name other wise I will not be able to remember you, little brother; think diligently, and try to bear in mind regarding on your name, learn by heart. You must make an effort to yourself. Hear my voice; keep in mind of your name, the name I whispered to."  
"Hey, are you listening?" I heard Xianghua shouted. Suddenly, my view changed back to modern time. I thought I heard something from... another world, another person, thus I looked out of the window because I thought someone talked to be within the sea. As I took a glance, there was nobody but the same sea I saw. I thought the voice I heard was indeed real, possibly just my head.  
"Hey, are you listening or are you just ignoring my and looking on the plain sea?" Xianghua shouted with an angry face.  
"My fault, it was my fault, Xianghua. I am so sorry."  
"Tell me your name now."  
"Fine, alright, I will answer as you wish. My name is..." I struggled within a blink of an eye again. But suddenly, I heard her voice once more...  
"Think harder, little brother!" She cheered, and then continued, "You can do it."  
"My name is Cheng Ziwal." An answer popped hastily from nowhere after hearing those weird, wonderful, from out of place; words. But came to deep mind a bit, I reasonably remembered when I was within a close childhood previously, with a person; a dear, perhaps someone I felt close with, or I could be a relation with her, she had called me that name. Yes indeed, I had sort of cleared a page of my history. As I looked unto a nebulous, dusty mirror within my image, I placed my hand onto it and tried to rid the dirt with my hands. The mirror was little bit clearer but still was murky and shadowy; not even light was capable to brighten it, not even my eyes. However, yet my hands were still placed on the mirror, I felt an image in my heart, but not in my eyes. Within the image, I felt like I was a child within a young age, in a very small bedroom, alone; within, was nearly empty, only a door and a window, outside was dark, only those two were there; I was puzzled at first, regarding to this stage. My eyes were weary and my heart was exhausted within this aloneness thus my mind decided to depart at once, but I advanced onto the bed, took and covered myself with a small piece of a woven material, located on the bed, and sealed my eyes onto a dreamy peace.  
It was an extensive dream indeed.  
Next morning, the sun shined powerfully upon my sealed eye from the window nearby. The shine was strong, which was capable to break unto the layers of my sealed eyes, and called myself to be awakened.  
My mind decided to get up and depart however I, myself, stayed on the bed and looked the bright sun coming upon highly.  
Then, someone knocked on the door from the other side. My mind asked regarding who the person was. However, I allowed the person in without my mind noticing concerning on the unknown person from the other side.  
As soon as the person opened the door, my mind saw her... the beautiful lady.  
"You look familiar..." My mind struggled.  
"Good morning, big sister!" I cheerily welcomed while having a delightful smile, with a voice I had within my childhood. "I am so glad to see you!"  
But I had that tone for eons ago. I had no clue starting from now what was going on. All I had left was watching this page going... "And, I had a sister?" My mind asked myself.  
"Little brother, I am so delighted to contain a little cute brother. It is so much for me. I am happy that I can take care of you while I can." She giggled with a brilliant smile. "I am so fortunate, am I, little Cheng Ziwal?  
"Did she just call me Cheng Ziwal? Why did you call me Cheng Ziwal?" My mind wondered. "Is that my name?"  
"That's right. You and I must not forget such a kind name, okay?" She answered behind my mind. Suddenly, I was summoned back to the present time; I thought I felt something happened to me such as a crazy fantasy, like I went outrageous. Xianghua was in front of me, smiling regarding on something which I had no idea what she had in mind or done... But lastly, she said my name was beautiful and she would not forget for everlastingly.  
Far and far from the world he knew within his hidden, secret stage of history, and now he presented himself from nowhere but foreseen strange ancient history that he had no clue regarding on truth. Moonlight from the angelic wind whisper upon Cheng Ziwal, will he be capable to discover his dear he certainly loved? Read on. 


End file.
